clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spongebobrocks09/Talk Archive 3
YOU REACHED DA SPONGE'S CHAT. * Talk 1 * Talk 2 Archive I archived it for you.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 05:20, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :He asked me to do it, did he not, Vercool? ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 09:07, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Hey umm? Haven't you heard of the Alien Creation Shop? Join us and request or buy!!!!!!!!!--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 20:04, 31 March 2009 (UTC) DON'T GO ONLINE TOMORROW!!! THERE IS A DEADLY COMPUTER VIRUS COMING OUT TOMORROW AND IM AWARING EVERYONE I will always be on this wiki and DON"T mess with me 20:08, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Warning Thats TOO BAD. Its kinda... hard for me not to get on cuz thats my fav thing to do in the day lol. And tomorrow is April Fools Day! I wanna do some pranking ova the internet (but don't worry I'm not getting on) lol. Im getting on CP now to Fjord meet me at the Ice Berg? --Yorkielvr333CP 01:04, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! Im on CP Now Are you on? Meet me there. --Yorkielvr333CP 01:25, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! Ummm... I'm VERY busy today. I'll tell you tomorrow on Thursday. My day's not even over yet. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 01:31, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I WILL NOT BE HERE TOMORROW BECAUSE OF THE CONFLICKER WORM--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 04:38, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!!! I kinda helped create that prank last year lol! AND LOTS FELL FOR IT! (DON'T HATE ME) --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 12:38, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Rockhopper Fan Club Template Thanks for joining! Please put this template on your page Thank you! Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! RE:Penguin Of The Month Sorry, but our ''best users go on there, and we can't change it now because if you change it, it resets. ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 15:06, 3 April 2009 (UTC) How to Make Templates Well, here's how I learned how to: I asked Vercool. He told me to search "Userboxes" on Google Web Search. So I did. I saw a link to Wikipedia, so I clicked on it. It had an empty, gray, small Template that had "ID" in it. I clicked "Edit this page" and saw a code. That gave me an idea. I copied the code, went here, created a new page (by going to Wiki Pages, then Create a new article), and pasted the code. I got the idea of a Time Zone template. So I figured out that where it said "ID" is where I should type the text. It said ID|ID so I put -5 (EST)|-5 (EST). I don't know why I had to type it twice, but I had to. The next time I saw it in the code, I knew that's where the text went. So I replaced Id|Id with This User is 5 hours behind UTC and goes by US Eastern time.|This User is 5 hours behind UTC and goes by US Eastern time. It's very hard to explain, but once you get it, it's very easy. I clicked Preview (ALWAYS click Preview before saving) and saw what I typed! Then, I figured out that I can do this with ANY template from Wikipedia or this Wiki. Do you know what I mean? So go to a Template page with a Template that you want yours to look like. Copy the code, create a new page, and paste it. Replace the text with the text you want. Now replace the colors with what colors you want. This is just the beginning. To put Images in your Template... I'll tell you some other time. My hands are aching badly. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 13:07, 4 April 2009 (UTC) My 100 Subs party in Ice Palace! Please come! --Yorkielvr333CP 19:55, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Can I take photos on your "Weird Clothing" thing? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:32, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Invited Ok Alright i wasent expecting i would get away with that lol out of curisoty which has more of a speeking part/sceen time (i know thats an odd question) ~Brendan7195 8 Betas --I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 18:01, 6 April 2009 (UTC) There not betas! There 3rd anniversary penguins! --[[User:Sith Cub|''SITH CU]]''B'' 18:04, 6 April 2009 (UTC) MMA Invasion Hi SBR09. Have you visited the Mwa Mwa Attackers website yet? http://www.mwamwaattackers.wordpress.com <--- that's it. Join there please! Also, we are having an invasion! Here are the details: *When: Friday, April 10th, 2009, 5:00 PST *Where: Pet Shop, Avalanche *Mission: Clear as many Mwa Mwas as possible *Reward: 1 Medal Thank you! --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! 19:17, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Info on my bro's seizures Well, the first time he had one, it was a hot summer day about 3 years ago. We just got home, and my dad was carrying him down the hall (he can't walk) and he suddenly stopped breathing! I was freakin' freaked out, and we called 911. The ambulance came in what seemed like 2 seconds, and got him to the hospital. He was fine, but I forget what kind of seizure he had. The second time, it was about 7:30 in the morning, around 2 weeks ago. I was still asleep in my bunk bed, and I faintly heard my dad say to my mom "Hon, look at this!". I climbed off my bunk bed and dashed into the dining room. He was like twitching his arm and head, and he didn't say anything. My dad asked him some funny stuff, and he smiled a tiny bit. The ambulance came, and they did some stuff to him. They rushed him off to the hospital. I had to spend the day at my grandma's work. Ya, I hope it doesn't happen again.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:11, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Well You wanna know somethin'? I'm canceling Polar Bear Club! Now that your making a game (copying me and don't say you've been planning for a while) nobody has to worry! If you're making a game, then tell me what a 39382673626-Dolly Unit is! Or maybe a 34490-Key Unit is! OR how about a 3897324234-Script 3.2! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 20:47, 8 April 2009 (UTC) AWARD!! I hereby give yo this. Don't eat it, though you may be tempted given your nature. .... LOOK MAN YOU ARE OFF MY BUDDY LIST ON HERE .... LOOK MAN YOU ARE OFF MY BUDDY LIST ON HERE--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 20:51, 10 April 2009 (UTC) heh. remember me?-User:Ezekielguy]] Questions Where did the name "Kristen" come from? Hat Pop says that's not her name. Also, you said you love Digi...you '''DO' know she is a tomboy right? She'll never ask anyone out. Her exact quote...reply back! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:45, 10 April 2009 (UTC) PROOF Think before you open your mouth. Did I say "Oh, that Sponge is so dumb, I hate him."? Think about what I really said, instead of twisting and altering everything I said. I don't love you does not mean I hate you. And do not even try to threaten me: You can't depress me in any way: I don't know you as much as the others, unaward? Don't care. I'm quitting anyways, and Manic doesn't even know who Ghost is. Happy Easter Image How about this? - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus Goodye Old Chum This is so saddening :'( - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus Quit If you quit i quit and btw why did it happen?--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 21:33, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Sponge! I'm on a quest! I've gotten Ced and Metal's email...if it doesn't bother, what's yours? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 00:05, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Card Jitsu Im having a Card-Jitsu tournament click here for more info. [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] ive join it ive just joined it!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 21:45, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ur bro images! ur brother has 2 of my images, they are: the one that i was on 2nd place on surf, and the one im sayin fire fire!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 22:42, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ? What do you need help with?--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 20:44, 19 April 2009 (UTC) My Personal Amusement. its funny, because you tell me to shut up when ur apparently 1000 something edits past your need-to-shut-the-heck-up point. Bugzy 02:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC) LOL! OWNED!!!!!!!! Look at the bottom. kwiksilver proved that ur s/s is fake. enjoy being blocked. Bugzy 09:44, 22 April 2009 (UTC) <=( AS IF YOU'D THINK I'M LYING ABOUT '''DEATH'! HOW LOW! DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW! 10:27 up there sharky said he was lyinh 10:46 i know <=( : 10:47 ... Was Sharki lying????? 10:50 I think..... so Gsnap didn't die? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 12:12, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hello! Why are you being rude to us! I told TS about what you called me...You called me a GAYWAD...tell me why and I'll help you in the fanon court house...tell me on fanon talk so I can unblock you afterwards! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 21:11, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Ben lied...he said it...thinking I was gone. Sorry...I will unblock you. Sorry. Ben was being very persuasive. Well, sorry. Will you accept my apology? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:38, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Ugh. You are not Artemis Fowl! I say the recent changes dummy. i am there. - Wordguy Weird World You vandalized. I am a Webmaster again. You and Pat are blocked. I have told you not brothers secret! Well. Wompus. Shark, and us others will allow you to edit you talk page! Well see you in 150 Years! LOLZ XD!--And i am The brother of Kesak11! So got it? Adopt a Pet soon![[User talk:Ben 100022|Talk to me please...'OR ELSE!]] 02:19, 2 May 2009 (UTC) The People vs Ben The People vs Ben - =S What did I do? EH? Go ahead, be p. off that I'm assistant webmaster...I don't care because I never did anything. Before I report you...AGAIN, apologies! Also, you'll be an administrator soon, but not if you keep making fun of me. --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 11:55, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday from, Twilight (Of Guardians of Ga'Hoole) --Barn Owls Rule 22:50, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Your Order Has Arrived! Here Spongebobrocks09! Your tiger has arrived! Thanks for Participating! Hey Spongebobrocks09! Thanks for signing up on the upcoming Super Bee Movie! As being the Golden Knight you will need to wear: *Golden Armory *Yellow Rubber Boots As a reference, visit User:Childpengu1/SBMovie/Gold_Knight Thanks again for signing up there! We appreciate that! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 01:48, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Remember me? Look, CPFW is about to collapse. Could you help us a little? A lot of Pizza invitations are coming in. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 12:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Sysop Request '''I am running for a role as a Sysop!' You can Click Here to vote for me! Also, please accept the award below for your vote! Thanks! Childpengu1's Productions invite you! To act in the new movie: '''Amazing Adventure of Super Bee and Friends! Just choose a character, and sign up! If you already have a character, only get prepared, we are going to film on July! Waddle On!!! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 00:34, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Yes That's a good day. Thank you! --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 23:20, 23 May 2009 (UTC) PARTIES I may have quit the wiki but my parties are still going on to sighn up click here! [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Please vote! Please decide if we should have "Protection templates" by voting here! Thank you! Also, check out the new newspaper, the Penguiniki! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!!! ( | ) 03:23, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ummm Your daily sponge news is a copy off of The Penguiniki. You also stole a few sections and you stole the little tag that says who wrote an article. Can you please give us a little it of credit? we worked hard on The Penguinik. Thanks--[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 19:54, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Newspaper Hey i saw your newspaper, can i know something why did you copy my layout? it was really hard to get it working and you just changed the color of the box. I saw your paper before you took the layout, this is pretty frustrating since you kinda just stole the layout i worked hard on. it seems very suspicous how only a few days after my newspaper is released you have same layout as mine. Please respond on my talk page as i am requesting you please change your layout as it seems mean to me that you just copied something i worked hard on for 5 hours. A direct copy protect has been added. Please change your layout.-- { }{ } 22:29, 1 June 2009 (UTC) do ya Do ya know nigahiga just asking Sure25 TALK 22:41, 2 June 2009 (UTC) never mind Never mind and nigahiga is from youtube and he is a boy. Sure25 TALK 22:46, 2 June 2009 (UTC) go One of his videos are this: *First type in how to be ninja by nigahiga. *Then click the first video Trust me he is a great comedian Sure25 TALK 22:50, 2 June 2009 (UTC) . Summer Kick Off Party! '''READ THEN CLICK THE CARD BELOW' Removed the layout while copying may be allowed, your confession of jelousy and that you DIRECTLY copied is not allowed. that violates my direct copy protection right. Remove the layout or the written by tag, the size is to be changed, and you must change the names of your pages to not be the same as my paper.-- { }{ } 02:19, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Shark has granted permission and the layout as well as the sub tags (written by in small font) has been removed. do not restore it as you will get in serious trouble. i have proof and will show it if needed.-- { }{ } 03:17, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Listen! I have permission from Sharkbate for the removal of your layout, Do not put it back.-- { }{ } 20:22, 3 June 2009 (UTC) How DARE YOU You little LIER! I NEVER once told you get rid of your paper NOT ONCE. YOU said "get rid of my paper just delete it all." I responded with "remove it your self and i will give you a pageo n my paper as a comprimise" I was nice to you for a while but now im done. Your a lieing cheat who steals everyone elses ideas. You said after i logged off that me and freezer threated to ban you and that i told you to remove your newspaper/ You little lier!!! I almost got BANNED cause of you. GROW UP and stop portraying everyone else as bad. Your one of the most selfish little brats i've seen, i never said any of that stuff i only said nice things, was trying to stop the fighting, AND EVEN DEFENDED YOU!!! You deleted your paper of your own will. You know what im DONE. Your a lier. i have screenshots of the entire conversation, so i will post them to prove my case. I dont care if you think im mean, you brought this upon your self. i said remvoe the layout, you lied said i said remove the whole paper. Im done with you and your pushing me and i will not take it anymore.-- { }{ } 20:54, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Don't! Don't Quit! Please! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 22:16, 3 June 2009 (UTC) MR. Shop! Thanks for being part of my shop! If you wanna add this at your userpage, just copy this: .--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 19:31, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Can I? Hey, can I put the wanted poster of walrus at my shop??--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 19:07, 11 June 2009 (UTC) YOU ARE INVITED TO CHILDPENGU1'S SUMMER PARTY! Lol Lolz you have an addiction to junk food XD --One With The Salt Talk 2 Da King of Salt! 14:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) CPW Video Hello, Spongebobrocks09! :I (that is, TCG) am planning on filming an out-of-school video on June 30, because I get out of school June 26! I hope you can join us! :I am currently in the process of interweaving through user talks and sending this message out to everybody! :See more info on my user page, and if you have any questions please visit my talk. :We look forward to seeing you, and wear something that you'd want to be seen on YouTube, because this will be a real video, called "The Summer CPW Party!" American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 15:35, 15 June 2009 (UTC) party time i have change the party time of my bday party. plz visit this page. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 00:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome back! Hey, i'm glad ut back!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 00:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Party Hello Spongebobrocks09 , Don't forget to come to my Summer party! I know many peopleare having summer parties, but mine will be AWESOME! Don't forget to sign up here!i Hope to see you there P.S Fano might be coming and the party will be recorded to be on Code TV! Code1125's wiki party! Date: Monday June 29, 2009 Server: Frozen Room: Dock, then to my iggy Time: 1:30 PST (4:30 EST, 1:30 PST) Special Guests: Fano (Pending) Hope you can come! --I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR DIE! 02:27, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Thx for buying Thx for buying, your posters are right here. Music Jam ur invited to my music jam party! visit this page. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 13:46, 29 June 2009 (UTC) My drawing :D--[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 02:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Meeting Take this award because I have seen you on Club Penguin Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 16:22, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Award You are now a friend of mine. You can have this award. Hahaha00000Fla-doodles !Blog Blog Go Go ! NO HATE EVER!--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 20:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Award! --The Real Ben Talk to Ben 23:10, 2 July 2009 (UTC) =D You won the draw man meet me at PBC chat ASAP--Ced1214 17:55, 4 July 2009 (UTC)